After Hours
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: It's late at night. Each want the other. Will Bobby Goren and Alexandra Eames finally quench their passions and desires for each other? This is my first CI story so please R&R!


**Title: After Hours**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby Goren and Alexandra Eames**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf only owns them and the show! If I did, then Bobby and Alex would already be married!**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary: It's late at night. Each want the other. Will they finally quench their passion for each other?**

**Author's note: This is my first _Law & Order: Criminal Intent _story and I'm so excited about it. I've been a fan of this show for a while so I decided to make my presence known here!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_12:30 a.m._

_Goren Residence..._

Bobby Goren couldn't sleep at all. That's why you could see him tossing and turning all over the kind-sized bed. His whole body was covered in sweat and his head ached. Aching at the thought of _her. _

Every single night, he dreamed about her beautiful smile, her beautiful sense of humor and her incredible personality. He fell in love with her at first sight. He wanted her so badly, he could taste her on his lips. She haunted his dreams night after night and it's killing him.

He wanted to devour her completely.

Bobby sat up on the bed and threw the covers away from his body. He climbed out and headed towards the window, looking out at the New York City skyline. It was a beautiful night. Crystal clear. The moon and the stars illuminated the bedroom. A smile crept up on his handsome face as the image of her invaded his mind once again.

For once, he would like to hold her in his arms and kiss her until she's senseless. He would like to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and watch her melt with desire. He would love to make love to her, just so he could feel her shiver in his strong arms as she climaxes over and over again. God, just thinking about her made him _aroused._

Bobby sighed deeply. He also knew he couldn't have her. And that killed him on the inside. Because of their partnership, they couldn't have a romantic relationship. And that hurts.

But, on the other hand, if they could keep their relationship a secret, as long as it doesn't interfere with their duties at the Major Case Squad, they should be fine. That's what Bobby wanted. He loves her too much. He's willing to take that risk so he could be with her night after night. All he has to do is convince the woman of his dreams.

He hoped.

X

_12:45 a.m._

_Eames Residence..._

After slipping her jeans and her designer boots on, Alexandra Eames grabbed her car keys and left her home with one intention on her mind. She was going to see him tonight and nobody's gonna stop her from doing it. She got in her car, started the ignition and pulled away from the neighborhood

She allowed the cool night air inside her car. As she was driving down the street, his image popped up in her head once again. It was no secret she found him desirable. She wanted him so badly, she could feel it in her bones. Every time she sees him, her heart would start pounding furiously. Every time he looks at her, her knees would go weak. And every time he touches her, she would melt with desire.

Damn. How could this happen to her?

Alex turned around the corner and held her breath when she noticed him standing on the porch of his home. Slowly, she pulled up in the driveway and cut off the ignition to her car. She sat there for a few moments, thinking of a way to approach him without losing control. She looked out the window and saw him just standing there; his hands in his pockets and his eyes wondering around. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore so she got out of the car.

"Alex! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Bobby asked, looking surprised.

She approached him. She decided not to beat around the bush anymore.

"Bobby, I can't do this anymore," she said out of the blue.

"Do what?" he was confused.

"Denying my longing for you. Denying that I need and want you. I can't do this to you. I can't do this to myself. I want you so bad, it hurts me so badly. You haunt me in my dreams night after night. I can't do this anymore," she said when they stood face to face.

"Alex, I..." he couldn't get the words out of his mouth because she drew him in for a deep passionate kiss. He was shocked at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her even closer to him. She moaned when he parted her lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips.

Bobby picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the house. There was no turning back now. He didn't care what tomorrow's gonna bring them. He wanted her and now he's gonna get her. Tonight, all of his dreams were coming true.

He kicked the door open to his bedroom and carried Alex towards the bed, kissing her passionately. He stumbled towards the bed, careful not to drop her on the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Bobby laid her down in the middle of the bed like she was a feather. An angel. Alex, who still had her arms around his neck, pulled him down on top of her heated body with force, not breaking her lips away from his.

"Bobby," she said when they pulled apart. "I just want you to know that I've always loved you. Had been for years. I didn't act on my feelings for you because of our jobs. So I just started dreaming about you so I could have something to keep me going."

He just smiled at her. "That's funny. I've been in love you around the same time. You haunted me in my dreams night after night. I have waited for a long time for this to happen between us."

"So, let's not waste anymore time, Bobby!" she giggled.

He leaned down and kissed her again, slipping his acid tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even further down on top of her. Their clothes seemed to melt away from their heated bodies, which definitely worked for them.

Alex moaned when he started kissing every inch of her body with expertise. With his oh-so-talented mouth, he started nibbling on her swollen, sore nipples, making them hard as rocks. She ran her fingers through her grayish brown hair and sighed as Bobby moved further down, lavishing a kiss on her bare tummy. He easily parted her legs with his hands and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening.

"Oh, God," she groaned when she felt another finger entering her. She began to come down from the high when he removed his fingers and now placed her limp legs over his broad shoulders. That's when things really got hot!

Alex held her breath when Bobby started licking her up and down, eliciting a strangled moan escaping her lips. She thrashed her head from side to side when he brought her to the brink several times. Anything and everything a woman has always wanted was being done to her at this point. Soon, waves of pleasure filled her loins and as she reached her final climax, she called out his name.

After catching her breath, she turned him over on his back and straddled him. He ran his hand up and down her body, stopping to grip her bottom with her fingers. After placing her hands on his chest, Alex moaned again when she slid down on his awaiting erection. God, he felt so good!

Bobby smiled; his handsome features showing when she started moving up and down, bringing them both close to climax. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when the first ripple of orgasm washed over her. He held her waist with his hands and guided her steady movements; moaning out his pleasures himself. Having her like this was the most wonderful feeling he ever experienced.

The feeling was so incredible. Pure pleasure filled both of their bodies up. Before long, he flipped her over on her back and grabbed her hips firmly. Slamming inside of her, he became an animal driven by lust. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out her pleasure over and over again. Alex bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. Bobby kept thrusting in and out of her body until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed out her name in the throes of pleasure and desire. She soon followed with an orgasm so explosive, she went limp in his arms.

Breathing heavily and allowing their bodies to cool off, Alex and Bobby laid in each other's arms, kissing each other passionately. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply, feeling contented.

"That was amazing," she said, breaking the silence.

He kissed her forehead gently. "You're telling me, baby."

"I love you, Bobby. I love you so much," Alex confessed a moment later.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. "I love you, too, Alex."

"I love you more."

"I love you ten times more!"

They didn't know what tomorrow's gonna bring them. But, for right now, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, nothing or nobody wasn't gonna stand in their way of being together.

Forever.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
